The revenge of the chosen one
by ultra kurama
Summary: After losing in the alola league ,Ash is betrayed by friends and family. He leaves with every single Pokemon he has his new goal revenge. AshxMistyxMayxDawn TripxElesa GaryxSerena and PaulxUrsula OC pairing undecided Rated M for swearing
1. Betrayed

After the Alola league...

Alright we're back home Ash

pika pikachu.said the yellow mouse

Let's go pikachu.said Ash as he rushed off to his house.

pika pika pikachu as he used quick attack to catch up to him.

Ha i won take that.said Ash as they entered the house.

Inside he found all of his traveling companions from kanto to kalos.

Hey what are you doing here?said Ash as he sat down

Ash sweety you need to stop this.Said Delia

w-what did you say mom?said Ash

Stop traveling you fucking excuse of a trainer not even capable of listening you really are a little kid.Said Iris

Everytime you enter a league you lose just give up do something else in your life you can help me with the garden or become a pokemon professor like Gary.Said Delia

So i'll keep on going and your my mother you're supposed to support instead you screw me over for those lowly fucks.Ranted Ash

Ash calm down.Said Brock

Shut the fuck up man you were my best friend you screw me over too i stood beside you every step of the way and this is how you repay me bitch?! Ash

I helped each and all of you oh random fact i am 15 Iris so you are the little kid no you know what you're thrash.Said Ash

And suddenly Gary rushed in with a bag and inside looked like Ash's pokeballs.

Gary... you too man?Asked Ash

What? why the hell would i side with

these morons?I just came here to give you your pokemon.Said Gary

Ash turned to the traitors and asked this.

Who still believes in me?Asked Ash

Misty,May,Dawn and Paul rose up.

Thank you.Said a tear-eyed Ash

It's okay Ash we're here we got you.Said Misty

What about you Pikachu?Asked Ash

Pika pika pikachu.Said pikachu which was "dude i'm going to make them shit themselves stupid".

Thanks bro.Said Ash

Before i leave who asked you to betray me? Asked Ash

Why do you wanna know?Asked Brock

So i can destroy that person the next

time we see each other.Said Ash

It was ... Serena.Said Clemont

And then Serena came in.

So Ash ready to be my boyfriend?Asked Serena

Oh i'm ready.Said Ash went to Serena.

To do this.Shouted Ash as he punched her in the gut and slapped her in the face.

Why would you do that Ashy?Said a suprised and pained Serena

You fucking slut you made my friends betray me just so i

colud be your boyfriend i hate you serena i hope you rot in hell you dried-up cunt.Said Ash

Clemont's Chespin and luxray,Serena's Braixen and Sylveon,Max's. Ralts,Iris's Axew,Dragonite,Gible and Excadrill,

Brock's steelix,ninetales and marshtomp ,Clembot's Heliosik,Tracy's scyther,Cilan's pansage and Barry's empoleon had escaped their pokeballs.

Guys what are doing get back in the

pokeballs.Said the traitors as they tried to recall them but it didn't work.

Wanna be my pokemon?Asked Ash

the pokemon nodded their heads.

He threw the pokeballs at them after they were caught he quickly grabbed them and made a run for it with the

believers all the while promising to get revenge on them.

Since then Ash had been training himself relentlessy and destroying all orginazations from team rocket to

team skull showing them no mercy he managed to recruit Jessie and James by getting them all the pokemon they had during the years.

They've been living on mt.Silver for 6

years during that time,a trainer named Nathan came looking for Ash

to train with him Ash and Misty had began dating,Dawn and Dawn asked Misty if they can share Ash to their suprise she said yes.

Hey guys.Said Ash as he came in the living room

Yo.Replied the boys

Hey you heard about the tournament of champion?Asked Nathan

Yeah speaking of which you wanna enter?Asked Ash

Count us in.Said the boys

And so they left who eill the tournament of champions? find out

next on the master of aura.


	2. Red vs Max

Hey guys this is the second chapter of the master of aura.

List of traitors: Clemont,Serena,Tracy,Max,Iris,Brock,Cilan and Barry.

List of believers:Paul,May,Nathan (Ash's apprentice),Dawn,Misty,Gary Trip and Bonnie

Ash's Elite Four: Paul,Trip,Gary and Nathan.

Let's begin the story!!!

After arriving at indigo plateau,

Ash,Paul,Misty,Nathan,Dawn and

May went at the pokemon center to register for the tournament.

Hello what can i do for you? asked

Nurse Joy

Hello we would like to register for

the tournament and get a hotel room Said Ash Sure you're all registered

and will be staying in room Nurse Joy

Nathan(AN:Nathan

looks like Calem but with brown skin.)

So now what we do? Asked Paul

We're going to take a rest, after that

we're going to train our ass off. Said

Gary.

Ok.Said Ash.

After unpacking,the team let their

pokémon out.Ash's team for the

tournament was Pikachu,Venusaur,

Charizard,Greninja(he got him back

after alola).Pidgeot and Lucario.

Paul had Electivire,Magmortar,

Drapion,Weavile,Torterra and

Honchkrow.

Nathan had his pikachu that he named Volt,Talonflame,Blastoise,

Sceptile,Blaziken and Aggron.

Misty had Togekiss,

Golduck,Azumarill,Starmie,Seaking

and Kingdra.

Dawn had Togekiss,Lopunny,Pachirisu,Piplup,

Mamoswine and Typholosion.

And May had Blaziken,Delcatty,Beautifly,Blastoise,

Venusaur and Glaceon.

The team were in their hotel

room either watching tv or taking a nap,when Ash sensed the aura of the

traitors going to their hotel room he decided to get out take some air but accendantly bumped into Max.

Move.Was all Ash said

Hey you bumped into me apologize right now.Said Max

I have no need to apologize to a worthless piece of thrash like you.Replied Ash calmly

Well then i challenge to a pokemon battle.Said Max confidently

Very well be prepared to lose though.

Said Ash

Hey Brock you mind doing the refree on this match?Asked Max

Sure Max i got the time.Said Brock

Thanks now you're going down.Said Max

We'll see about that.I'm Red Satoshi.Said Ash

Alright Red let's do this.Said Max

The traitors and the believers were all at a training stadium.

This battle will be Max Maple vs Red Satoshi with 3 on 3 battle with no substution winner will be declared when all 3 pokemon are elinimated.

Sounds good? Let the battle begin.Said Brock

Alright go then Mightyena i choose you.Said Max as Mightyena came out of his pokeball.

Lucario show them the true power of **Aura**.Said Red as Lucario came out from his pokeball.

(AN:Until the end of the battle Ash will be known as Red and i'm not great with battle scenes so please bear it with me.Enjoy!)

Mightyena use Double Team and rapid fire Shadow Ball.Said Max

Is that all you got pee-wee? Lucario use Bone Rush,then rush in Extreme Speed and finish this with Aura manded Red

Mightyena cloned himself and all clones fired Shadow Balls at Lucario who made a bone staff of aura and blocked them all.Then he sensed the real Mightyena's aura disappeared with a blue sphere and 5 seconds later Mightyena was down.

Mightyena is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Max choose your next pokemon! Red do you want to switch or keep him? Said Brock

I'll keep him.Replied Red

Okay i went easy on you Red not this time! Go Vigoroth! Said Max as he returned. mightyena and sent Vigoroth to battle.

Vigoroth use Belly Drum and rest now! Said Max as Vigoroth slapped his belly and then fell asleep.

Lucario use Aura Sphere now.Said Red.Once again the jackal pokemon made a blue sphere and threw it and an mini explosion followed.When the smoke cleared out Vigoroth was done for.

Vigoroth is unable to battle! Red wins! Max choose your last pokemon!Said Brock

Max returned his Vigoroth and decided to battle his strongest pokemon.

Okay then meet my strongest! Go Gardevoir take him down!Shouted Max as Gardevoir appeared.

And now Mega-evolve!Said Max as Gardevoir was engulfed in a rainbow light,when the light died down there stood Mega-Gardevoir.

Alright Mega-Gardevoir use MoonBlast followed by rapid fire Shadow Ball!Said Max as Mega-Gardevoir threw a white ball and tiny purple balls at Lucario.

Lucario finish this battle Bone Rush to deflect them all and Metal Claw.Said Red as Lucario made his staff and deflected the balls of energy.He then made claws who were glowing white and he disappeared and reappeared next to Mega-Gardevoir who fell and reverted back to Gardevoir.

Gardevoir is unable to battle! Red wins this match since he did'nt lose any pokemon.Said Brock

Red returned Lucario and went back to his hotel room with his friends and after training,decided to go sleep.

END!!!

Hey guys it's been awhile i know i haven't been there for that story but i'm here now so what did you guys think? well RR guys see you next time!

Kurama out!


	3. Ash's preliminaries

Hey guys first of all i wanna say thank you for you favorites and follows and man 7 of them but seriously thank you guys so much without further ado,the revenge of the chosen one. Also review,favorite and follow my other story Pokemon:the tale of the champion of kanto.

DISCLAIMER:KURAMA DOES NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO SATOSHI TAJIRI . cries anime tears after this.

Ash's elite 4:Gary,Trip,Paul and Nathan(OC).

Let's begin!

* * *

Today is the day the tournaments starts.

we currently find Ash and his ladies in bed.

"Hey mist wake up".Ash says.

"5 more minutes i'm still sore from last night".She replies.

"OK I'll see the others so you can go see my match when you girls are done".Ash says as pecks the cheek of Misty,Dawn and May.

Ash goes into the living room where Paul,Gary,Nathan and Trip were eating their food.

Dude i know you got 3 girlfriends man but seriously i am this close to asking Arceus to get me deaf".Says Nathan.

(AN:I am not mocking anyone who's deaf,mute,blind,autistic or anyone who has a handicap i respect a whole lot.)

"Right i'm with him man can't you tone it down a little"?Ask Paul.

"Uh I'll try".Says Ash with a sheepish look.

"Doesn't your match start soon"?Ask Gary.

"Oh crap gotta run come on pikachu".Said Ash as he rushes to the stadium.

* * *

(At the stadium)

When he arrives,he sees a girl with blue hair and brownish red eyes with a red jumpsuit and sneakers.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE PRELIMINARIES OF THE TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS WHO IS HYPED FOR THE MATCH OF TODAY" ? Says the MC

The crowd screams and cheers loudly at that.

"IN THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE A TRAINER FROM JOHTO WHO MANAGED TO DEFEAT TWO OF THE ELITE FOUR,SAY HELLO TO EMMA ROSE FROM CHERRYGROVE CITY".MC says again

The crowd cheers again with men asking Emma to marry them. She gives them a confident and arrogant smirk thinking she'll win the whole tournament.(Oh how wrong she is.)

" IN THE RED CORNER IS NONE THAN HIM CHAMPION OF ALOLA, THE GUY WHO DEFEATED TOBIAS'S LEGENDARY DARKRAI. HE IS HERE THE ONE,THE ONLY,THE ASH KETCHUM. MC says to them. This the entire stadium erupts into cheers with women asking Ash to marry them.The men just bowed repeatedly while saying we're not worthy.Ash just gave a sheepish expression while waving at the crowd stadium.

"Here are the rules for this match:It's 3vs3,when all pokemon are down the other wins. Sounds good?Well then let the battle begin!!!Says the referee.

"Alright then get ready loser 'cause i choose Jigglypuff".Shouts Emma throwing her poke ball and causing the pink monster to appear.

" *Sigh* this is going to suck isn't it?Oh well Melmetal i choose you. Shouts Ash his poke ball and the metal titan appears,ready to crush his enemies.

"Alright Jigglypuff use double slap and body slam.Emma shouts to her Jigglypuff who charges at Melmetal.

" Alright Melmetal use flash cannon now. Ash shouts at Melmetal who fires at Jigglypuff who is caught in the beam and with that,Jigglypuff faints.

Jigglypuff is unable to battle!Red corner wins this round! Shouts the referee and the crowd erupts into cheers since Ash wins the first round.

"You'll pay for that go Mimikyu destroy him". Emma shouts and the ghostly pikachu ripoff appears

" Challenger would you like to switch your pokemon?Asks the referee.

"No that'll be okay. Ash replies, confident that she will lose.

" Round two let the battle begin!" Shouts the referee as he swipes his arm down signaling that battle begins.

"Alright Melmetal don't waste time use flash cannon now. Ash commands him and he does it not even giving his opponent a chance to strike and as soon it appears Mimikyu fainted.

"Mimikyu is unable to battle!Melmetal is the winner of this round!. Says the referee.

And once again,the crowd erupts into cheers more louder than the last time.

" Amazing Can He Be Beaten Ladies And Gentlemen I Don't Think So Ash Ketchum Is Here To Win It All To Show His Elite 4 And Himself To Be The Strongest Here".Says the MC.

"That's it! meet my strongest pokemon! Sylveon destroy him"! Shouts Emma as she throws her pokeball and Sylveon appears.

" Alright let the battle begin"!Shouts the referee.

"SYLVEON USE SWIFT SHADOW BALL MOON BLAST AND HYPER BEAM".Screams Emma

" Stop Sylveon can't handle that! damn it Melmetal use protect and then flash cannon end this".Shouts Ash.

Sylveon fires stars,purple ball,a glowing disco ball of death and a purple beam at Melmetal who thrusts his arms up and makes a shield and blocks all the attacks and counters with the beam of light that one shots Sylveon.

"Sylveon is unable to battle Melmetal

wins!Ash Ketchum wins this round"!Says the referee.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT FOLKS 'CAUSE I CAN'T! ASH WON AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SWITCH OR LOSE ONE POKEMON! I CAN ALREADY SEE HIM WINNING THE ENTIRE TOURNAMENT!Shouts the MC and crowd cheers wildly for Ash who goes back to his hotel room.

* * *

When he arrives,he sees the girls and his elites watching tv and he sits besides the girls.

" Hey Ash nice match".Says Nathan

"That's Ash alright only he can do stuff like this" Says Paul

"*Yawn*well guys i'm beat from owning her i'm gonna go sleep night" Says a tired Ash who goes to sleep and the others go to sleep too.

* * *

END

Hey guys it's kurama as of now i will be doing monthly updates here since i got others stories that i need to update and before you ask,Ash is not op just a little Review your pairings for Gary,Trip,Paul and Nathan. REVIEW,FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.

KURAMA OUT!!!


	4. Charizard is OP

Hey guys Kurama here with another

chapter and man you guys love this story as much as i do.

With that in mind,here's chapter 4.

Summary:Drew,Tracey and Kenny challenges Ash to a battle to win the girl's heart and a battle soon follows

Let's begin!

* * *

Now that Ash finished his battle,all of the traitors begin thinking how to get revenge except Serena who feels guilty for betraying Ash and goes to his hotel room. She knocks on his door,expecting him to open up instead Gary opens the door.

"What do you want"? Gary asks her.

" Is Ash here? I need to talk to him". Serena says.

No he's not here. He left to go train. Have a nice day traitor. Gary says as he begins to close the door but Serena stops him by pushing it.

"It's the others! They want to kidnap May,Dawn and Misty so they can force Ash to withdraw from the tournament and give all of his Pokémon to them". Serena says as Gary stops and glare at her.

" If you lie,i will do what Ash never did to you. Got it?" Gary says and Serena nods her head and they both leave.

* * *

(Ash's training area)

Ash is currently training with Lucario to better sense aura and suppress his own when the traitors arrives with a smug look in their eyes.

" So Ketchum what are you doing here? I don't think you're supposed to be in the tournament unless you're cheating" Max says as he glares at Ash.

"Do i assume you morons wanna fight cause if it's just that then let's go" Ash says to them as he walks towards them.

Just then,Serena and Gary come out of a taxi they both rush to Ash's side

with their poke ball in their hands.

"Oh good you did exactly what we thought you would do. Warned them

about our plan for Ash to drop out of the tournament. Well never mind that cause we'll use brute force to do this. Now go Scizor and mega evolve." Tracey says as Scizor appears and glows in a rainbow light, when it disappears mega Scizor is there,ready for a fight.

"Go Roserade". Drew says as he throws his poke ball and Roserade appears.

" Destroy Empoleon".Kenny shouts as he throws his poke ball and Empoleon appears.

"Charizard go play with them but remember,try not to break too many bones". Ash says as Charizard appears out of his poke ball.

" For this battle, the rules are simple. You can't call out the attacks. This is merely a show of superiority,so if Ash loses, he has to break up with May, Dawn and Dawn, then drops out of the tournament and give us your Pokémon". Max Says as Empoleon,mega Scizor and Roserade all rush at Charizard who roars in anticipation.

Roserade fires a Sludge Bomb at Charizard who uses flamethrower at him and one shots Roserade.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"Brock says angrily and Empoleon uses Aqua jet rushes at Charizard who uses Thunderpunch him in the face and finish Empoleon with Dragon tail.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Charizard wins again!"Brock says and mega Scizor uses double team,double edge and double hit and manages to hit Charizard and send a couple of feet back.

Charizard stands up,rushes at mega Scizor,picks him up and throws him in the air and uses flamethrower on him,knocking him out.

" Mega Scizor is unable to battle!Charizard wins Which means that Ash is the winner of this battle!" Brock says as he and the other traitors leave the training area.

* * *

(Nighttime)

After Serena explains herself about the reasons for betraying Ash which is cause her mom was going to get tortured and killed, Ash forgave her a little and now the plan to get revenge is coming to fruition but now they have to rest and so, they all go to sleep,ready for the challenges ahead.

* * *

END!

Alright guys as you probably guessed,i'm going to update when i'm able to instead of monthly since i have other stories that need my attention.

I have a new story called dragon reaper dxd and it's awesome!

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT! uses teleport.


	5. Chapter 5:Epilogue

Hey guys Kurama here with the final chapter of Revenge of the chosen one and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:Ash is in the finals and so is one of the main traitors:Delia who comes with the ultimatum if Ash loses,he must give up his dreams and come back with her and if Ash wins,Delia and traitors must surrender themselves to the authorities. The question is:who will win?

Let's begin!

* * *

( _Stadium)_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN AMAZING BUT ALAS, ONLY TWO TRAINERS HAVE MADE IT TO THE TOP OF IT AND SO HERE THEY ARE! IN THE RIGHT CORNER IS THE KING OF THIS BEAST!HERE HE IS THE ONE AND ONLY! ASH KETCHUM!"says the MC as Ash shows up and is ready to fight and win. ON THE OTHER CORNER STANDS THE AMAZING DELIA KETCHUM!"says the MC as Delia shows up to her corner and looks at Ash with anger,hatred and guilt?

"For this final round of the tournament,both trainers will fight using 3 Pokemon but substitution moves are forbidden!The battle will end when all 3 Pokemon are defeated and let the battle begin!"says the referee as the screen shows Ash vs Delia with each 6 Pokeballs.

"Ash,before we begin I want to say one thing to you,i if you lose against me,you must first surrender all of your Pokemon to me but you must also forever give up your dreams of becoming a Pokemon master and come back home with me. Is that understood?"says Delia and Ash nods his head.

"When I win this battle,you're going to tell the world what you and the others traitors and then,you're all going to rot In that clear?"Ash replies and she nods her head and both grab a pokeball and now,the battle begins.

Alright then get ready son because i choose Rapidash".Shouts Delia throwing her poke ball and causing the pink monster to appear.

" *Sigh* this is going to suck isn't it?Oh well Aggron i choose you. Shouts Ash his poke ball and the metal t rex appears,ready to crush his enemies.

"Alright Raapidash use double kick and blaze kick!"Delia shouts to her Rapidash who charges at Aggron.

" Alright Aggron use protect and water pulse now. Ash shouts at Aggron who shields him and fires a giant water ball at Rapidash who is caught in the water explosion and with that,Rapidash faints.

Rapidash is unable to battle!Right corner wins this round! Shouts the referee and the crowd erupts into cheers since Ash wins the first round.

"You'll pay for that go Chansey destroy him". Delia shouts and the nursing pokemon ppears

" Challenger would you like to switch your pokemon?Asks the referee.

"No that'll be okay". Ash replies, confident that he will win.

" Round two let the battle begin!" Shouts the referee as he swipes his arm down signaling that battle begins.

"Alright Aggron don't waste time use flash cannon now. Ash commands him and he does it not even giving his opponent a chance to strike and as soon it appears Chansey fainted.

"Chansey is unable to battle!Aggron is the winner of this round!. Says the referee.

And once again,the crowd erupts into cheers more louder than the last time.

" Amazing Can He Be Beaten Ladies And Gentlemen I Don't Think So Ash Ketchum Is Here To Win It All To Show His Elite 4 And Himself To Be The Strongest Here".Says the MC.

"That's it! meet my strongest pokemon! Go and destroy him"! Shouts Delia as she throws her pokeball and Mr mime appears.

" Alright let the battle begin"!Shouts the referee.

" USE PSYBEAM SHADOW BALL MOON BLAST AND HYPER BEAM".Screams Delia.

" Stop Delia! He can't handle that! damn it Aggron use protect and then thunderbolt end this".Shouts Ash.

The mime fires an energy beam ,purple ball,a glowing disco ball of death and a purple beam at Aggron who thrusts his arms up and makes a shield and blocks all the attacks and counters with the electric move that one shots Mr,mime.

" Mr mime is unable to battle Aggron wins! Ash Ketchum wins the tournament"!Says the referee and the crowd goes wild with cheers.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT FOLKS 'CAUSE I CAN'T! ASH WON THE TOURNAMENT AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SWITCH OR LOSE ONE POKEMON! I CAN ALREADY SEE HIM BECOMING A POKEMON MASTER !Shouts the MC and crowd cheers wildly for Ash who receives the trophy while the traitors and Delia all get arrested and their Pokemon join Ash's team and they all celebrate his victory.

* * *

( _Epilogue_ )

5 years after his mother and the traitors arrest,Ash became the champion of kanto and he also married Dawn,Misty and May,Paul and Ursula got married and Paul became one of his elite 4,Gary and Serena got married and Gary became one of his elite 4 along with Trip and Nathan who decided to adopt Professor Syncamore's last name after discovering that he was his long lost son,married Korrina and left Kanto since a man showed up and asked him to become his champion and Nathan accepted it,stating that this way,he could protect his family and friends and the rest all lived happily ever after.

* * *

( _Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Nathan Syncamore,Naruto Uzumaki,Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 3 other people.

"Good seven down and three to go and soon,my goal will be complete."Said the man who kept staring at Nathan Syncamore,Naruto Usumaki,Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

END!

There this is officially the end of the revenge of the chosen one and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Stay away from the coranavirus people.

Review, Favorite and Follow!

Kurama Out!


End file.
